


Oversized

by Srna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, M/M, Shy, Underwear, oversized pullover, peeking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srna/pseuds/Srna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to draw a green eyed boy in an oversized pullover for his art's class and keeps getting distracted from the task by the model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversized

**Author's Note:**

> Weeew another one shot. It's a really short one but it's cute, I promise :D 
> 
> I hope you like and I'd love to hear what you think! :>
> 
> The whole plot was actually inspired by this picture by bluerozen on Tumblr. Like... omg isn't he adorable? You should definitely take a look at it!  
> http://blauerozen.tumblr.com/post/100609329169/here-let-me-throw-more-erens-at-your-face
> 
> I could've posted this fic a few days ago but as usual I wanted to draw pictures for it so... well, if you want to see the pictures of Eren that Levi draws in the story, here you go: http://mrslittsy.tumblr.com/post/119609647264

**Oversized**

“Listen up!“ Mr. Smith said with a determining voice to calm down his arts class.

“We will continue our practice studies. Today’s topic is drapery so, again, I invited a student to be our model for you to practice.”

Levi sighed. He hated those models. They just wanted to earn some extra bucks which was totally fine for him but he hated how they never took their job seriously. They’d move all the time, making it so difficult to them to draw them properly. And if today’s practice was about drapery it would end up killing him. Or him killing the model. Either way would cause him problems.

The short man prepared his pencils. Every single one of them was perfectly sharpened and ordered in his pencil case. Along with them came 5 different erasers, each one perfect for his pencils. He hated to see the old marks he made so over the years he had brought this to perfection.

“Mr. Jäger, would you please step in?”

Levi’s gaze went towards the door. A young boy, he must be a freshman Levi thought, entered the room wearing a largely oversized violet pullover and turquoise socks with pink dots. His bangs were being held back by two hairpins with pink cats on them. Besides this obviously cute outfit, Levi immediately realized his huge green eyes, looking around the room and being a nice contrast to his tanned skin and his slightly blushed cheeks.

“Hello. My Name is Eren. I’m 19 years old and a freshman. I may look stupid now but please take care of me.”

He didn’t look stupid, Levi thought. Okay, if he was wearing this outside on the street maybe but if he imagined him walking around like this at his home, it actually looked really cute on him.

Eren took place in the middle of the circle the student’s had built so they could draw him from different angles. He would switch positions anyway during class.

Levi picked up a blue colored and very soft pencil to start getting the frame of Eren. He looked at him from the side. He liked his profile. His nose was straight but yet he had a little snub nose. He had high cheek bones and thick lashes covering his emerald eyes. Levi had to admit that Eren seemed to be very attractive to him. The oversized pullover didn’t help much not thinking about Eren standing in his kitchen in the next morning, preparing breakfast for them. That he was just drawing his left shoulder which was not covered by the pullover but showed a slight sun burn on them didn’t help getting rid of those thoughts. He could only imagine himself giving them a massage with olive oil to make sure his skin would properly regenerate.

“15 minutes are over, please turn around Mr. Jäger and change position.”

Eren got up from his former position and turned his back towards Levi who went to sharpen his used pencils over again. Meanwhile, Eren positioned himself in a kneeling position, his feet were crossed and he made a hollow back. From this position, Levi could clearly see his underwear since the pullover slipped down his back. He carefully looked at the girl to his left and the boy to his right but none of them seemed to notice what actually happened. Again, Levi chose the blue pencil but before he could start drawing, he realized green eyes staring at him.

There were mirrors all over the room for different practices and one was directly directed at Levi and Eren. Levi gulped. Was this freshman showing his underwear in such a pose to him on purpose? Was he trying to hit on him? But Levi couldn’t deny he enjoyed this sight. And if that kid wanted to challenge him, he made sure he would fight back. He started drawing off the basic geometrical parts of his body, paying extra attention to the side that was right in front of him. He switched to a stronger pencil to do proper outlines before switching back to a very soft one for the shading. The entire time he could feel the boy’s eyes on him. Whenever he looked up to check what Eren looked like, he made sure to not leave the impression of being flustered. Instead, he grinned back, as self-confident as he possibly could.

“15 minutes are over, please change your position.”

Levi breathed out slowly. Okay, he managed to come up with a pretty good sketch. Well, it had like no drapery in it but he really managed to draw Eren’s legs in a nice way. Okay, his favorite part was still his butt and the little bump one could see from this angle. Again, he sharpened his pencils. He didn’t want to know how much unnecessary money he spent on pencils because he sharpened them way too much but he just couldn’t help it. He could see the difference in a second and it annoyed him.

“Mr. Jäger, would you mind to twist a little to make sure there’ll be much drapery on your pullover?”

“Sure, I’d love to.”

Instead of just sitting on the platform, he twisted his upper body towards Levi’s direction and bluntly stared at him while he crossed his legs. Of course, what else, his right shoulder on which he decided to let his head rest for the next 15 minutes was the naked one. That little monster really knew how he would force Levi to go crazy.

“That’s perfect, Mr. Jäger. All right class, get started!”

This was really freaking him out. This time, he didn’t pick the blue pencil first. He just went straight for Eren’s face. He started off with the shape of his head. Next were his eyes. He had to look at them. He had to in order to draw them as they were. And they were huge. Green and huge. Green, huge and staring at him in a way that made him nervous. He went on drawing his nose. As before, it was snubby but not as straight as it seemed to be from his profile. His lips were just as smooth as his skin. Seriously, where did that kid get his genes from? He was no sunny boy or the kind of guy that caught everyone’s attention right away but if you took a closer look, he was beautiful.

Levi continued to draw his slender shoulder. There you could see he was only 19, he thought. But the lack of mass just made him somewhat cuter. He didn’t pay as much attention on drawing the drapery like he should have but instead tried to catch how Eren stared at him. In fact, he drew the head, shoulder and sketched the rest of his body. Mr. Smith will definitely tell him to redo this.

“Thank you, Mr. Jäger. Please change your position one last time and then we can all go home.”

Eren got up from his position and shook his arm. It must’ve started to hurt by the end.

But this time, Eren really pulled it off. He sat down. In front of Levi. In a tailor seat. Levi could see everything. He leaned a little forward and placed his chin on his thenar and kept looking at him. This kid had no shame. So he would just continue what he was doing. Again, he started off with the shape of Eren’s head, followed by his eyes, nose and mouth. And he grinned at him. Again, he drew the soft, slightly sun burnt skin of his shoulder only to be covered by the violet oversized pullover of his. Again, he almost ignored the drapery. He kept feeling the stares on him; he could feel how this brat showed no sign of hesitation.

“Alright, thank you all very much for your hard work. Please hand in your drawings before you leave.”

Levi sighed. He was fine with the first two drawings but one could clearly see how that kid had ruined his concentration. There was like nothing he could concentrate on besides those stunning eyes.

“Hey, can I see your drawings?”

He shrieked. Levi smelled a sweet scent right next to him before he turned around just to find his face only a few millimeters away from that brat’s, staring at him with those huge green eyes as if he had done nothing wrong.

“You’re so talented, oh my god!” without waiting for Levi’s reply, Eren had grabbed the sheets of papers from him and looked at them.

“Hey, did I give you an okay for looking at them?!” he could not be seriously angry. That guy somehow resembled a little puppy the way he acted, being all amazed at those sketches. And yes, Levi felt a little proud that Eren liked his drawings.

“Hey, would you draw me one more time? Just like you want, you know. If you want to practice or something.”

Levi didn’t reply to this. What was wrong with this brat?

“Or don’t you want to? I’m sorry, of course you don’t have to…” he looked so disappointed that Levi wanted to scream. Seriously, there was something going on with this child. How could you not react to a puppy that feels all sad after getting scolded?

“Okay, I’ll draw you. But not if you keep staring at me just like you did today, I can’t concentrate.”

Eren’s face brightened up again. He laughed a little and his cheeks blushed.

“Was I that obvious? I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know, I applied for this job because I wanted to be drawn by you…”

Huh? Levi was confused. Why would anyone attend this shitty job just to be drawn by him?

“I… Last year at the art exhibition, I saw your sketches and I really liked them. When I…” he stopped. All his confidence was gone at once. “When I heard that your teacher was looking for models I just couldn’t help it. I know I’m not the perfect model, no Mona Lisa or someone as beautiful but I really want you to only look at me.”

“So, first of all: Mona Lisa was not pretty at all. Second, what if I came to your house and wanted to draw you naked?”

The young boy’s face turned all red and his eyes went back to look at Levi, obviously all nervous about the question.

“I… I…” so what exactly had happened to that grinning bastard from 3 minutes ago?

“If you want to… You can.” He hid his face behind the sheets of paper. So this was all an act, of course.

“Hey, little boy.” Levi sighed and took the papers from Eren’s hands. His face was completely red. “You shouldn’t be too ashamed after that show you gave me during the lesson, you know?”

“What show?”

Was he serious here? Levi grabbed the second picture and showed it to Eren.

“What… Oh my God you could see my underwear?!” his fingers clutched on the bottom of his pullover and stretched it a little downwards. “I… I didn’t expect you to see this much actually…”

Levi laughed a little while he packed his stuff together. This boy really was something. He grabbed his notebook and wrote something down before he ripped the page out, grabbed his stuff and handed him the sheet.

“It’s my LINE. Message me when you’re free and I can draw you while we’re drinking some coffee, how does that sound?”

The green eyes stared at the sheet of paper in front of him with an ID, saying “Atelievi25 – I’m free on Tuesday’s” before he picked it from him.

“I… I will. Let’s go for some coffee on Tuesday!”

“Alright. By the way, you will pay. I will have to redo the last two tasks because I didn’t do the drapery well.”

Eren laughed a little, all relieved Levi wanted to go out with him.

“I will!”


End file.
